Return to the Sea Shadows Inn
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: Action in S5, alternative end to chapter "The Cape Cad". Things change substantially between Sam and Diane with this plot twist. SECOND AND LAST CHAPTER NOW.
1. Chapter 1

When Sam came down from his room to the cozy restaurant Sea Shadows Inn, he didn´t think that Diane would be there, despite it wasn´t a possibility nothing remotely on the other side. When he saw her, he felt his heart beating fast . He spent pretending distracted , but Diane soon noticed him . There were only the two. Diane tried to feign indifference , but if something she would want, it was Sam´s forgiveness by her wrong behavior in that boat two nights ago.

Sam first took a individual table in the dining- room , but soon he invented a pilgrim excuse to sit with Diane. Physical proximity between them was irresistible to both. They had an obvious complicity when they talked about shared memories of the inn . Diane looked at him sideways and made him see sinuously that what she wanted was not on the menu. Sam took her hand , producing a stream of amazing and powerful electricity between them, that made all the anger that Sam had felt only forty -eight hours before, when Diane had rejected his marriage proposal, would vanish magically.

He knew that if ascended to the room with Diane, she would have won the battle, but perhaps Diane was right that he had never really lost .

They had been two long years since their last night together. Two long years of unconsummated desire, of waking hours thinking one in the other, to wake up wishing to be embraced for the other. And so day after day.

Sam had warned to Diane, that to be together at that time did not have to mean a promise of eternal love. He wasn´t willing to cede easily, but he knew that it wasn´t possible, it never was in the past and never will be in the future. With Diane, no. And, more than that, he sensed that this, perhaps, would be a night for always remember by the two.

The inn was so cozy and so typically coastal decor ..., had a simple staircase to the floors where the rooms were. There was an elevator, but it was conveniently camouflaged for who might to use it any guest.

Hand in hand , they came to the first floor and decided to enter the room of Diane . It was less cluttered , simply .

A wooden headboard bed, with two nightstands on either side, was at the foot of a window through which now a beautiful moon looked . The room was spacious with a simple dresser of same decoration of the rest and table with two chairs. Obviously, it was a room for a couple. The adjoining bathroom had a classical bathtub with flirty curtains.

Just when they closed the door, Diane burst into the arms of Sam that held her in silence for a while, rocking her and stroking her silky blonde hair . Always her hair smelled so good, all of her ...

Sam took Diane's face between his hands and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. She was carried away smiling .

-How you drive me so mad!- Sam whispered .

-Sam... . -muttered Diane-

Sam took off to Diane the white jacket she wore, exposing her shoulders and her beautiful neckline, that gently and slowly, began crossed it with his lips. She dropped her head back, inviting tacitly to him to continue kissing her neck while Sam clutched her back with his strong arms.

Diane looked at him excited and began to loosen the knot of his tie, Sam helped her, taking it off and letting it fall to the ground.

Diane loved to stroke the male torso Sam, so with his thin, agile fingers she unbuttoned his shirt and got rid also of this garment . Meanwhile the kisses was rushed..., the wait had been too long ..

Sam left to her quickly with the suggestive bra as only garment in the upper part of her body . To see her breasts again, greatly excited him . He had always thought that Diane had a provided shape like few women , and he had known lots in your life…

But it was not only her physical beauty that motivated him , it was her as a whole: her delicacy mixed with a sweeping sensuality, her smile lighting her eyes, her sweet kisses, her gentle caresses crossing his body , her total dedication physical and spiritual ... never he experienced with any other woman such exciting combination of many things, and knew that he never would find in anyone.

He took her by surprise and lifted her, covering the remaining few steps to the bed in his arms. She let out a loud laugh at the spontaneous reaction of Sam at the time. They dropped softly on the bed and continued kissing passionately . The temperature was rising every second, They began to feel breathless by the growing desire, they continued touching one to the other, while they were stripped of all clothing that was hindering their mutual caresses.

Seemed lie to be together again,in the quiet and warm room, as lovers, both naked, without any interruption, listening to the distant sound of the wind that blowed, or a gull... everything else that came to his eardrums were sighs of pleasure. Sam wanted so much to have her, Diane clung to him with that passion that made Sam to feel the happiest man on Earth.

Your sexual climax did them both to scream of complete satisfaction and ,after, looked at each other with great tenderness .

- Diane , my love! - Sam said as he felt her heart beating a mile a minute- .

- Sam , Sam , please forgive me,- was all she could think to say Diane then with eyes full of tears of joy, and regret for having doubted Sam 's feelings at some point . She did not want to take advantage of the vulnerability of the situation, but then knew, without a doubt, that Janet had not been for him just another of his conquests . She herself had witnessed as the entire band had encouraged him to date her. Sam it was allowed to carry, but when Janet came into his life , Diane knew, like Sam ,that the two of them had been taking giant steps towards the maturation of their relationship. She never had to doubt him. Diane wanted to be his wife more than anything in the world, that finally wouldn´t be another person in the middle of them, because they both knew they did not need anyone else to be happy.

-Honey, do not say anything, just hold me now - Sam added.

- But ... - Diane wanted to plead.

-Sssst - Sam said- the moment has been perfect- now I want to look at you and touch you.

- Sam! -Diane added excitedly

'You are the woman of my life, nothing will ever change that.

-I love you Sam.

When Sam heard those words to get out sincerely from the depths of her heart, lying in that bed, covered both with the warm duvet, he could not help but feel the tears coming to his eyes and blinked rapidly to avoid that she would realize his uncontrollable emotion .

Sam had told her he loved two days earlier in the boat, now she had confessed her love and everything was in perfect order.

It was late, a nice night to cuddle. Tomorrow would be another day. A new and promising day at the Cape after dawn.

**This is not the end, pay attention to the next chapter ...**


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight entered the room and woke Diane . Sam, however was still peacefully asleep , lying on his side next to her, naked , tan , masculine, covered to the waist by the comforter,... irresistible. Diane smiled at the sight of him beside her . Sam had always been yours, both knew that they belonged to each other from the beginning. Diane reached out her hand and stroked her bare shoulder. Sam immediately reacted to her touch, opening sleepy eyes. He looked at her, put his lips to hers and began kissing her softly and slowly but with his mouth open, searching her tongue. They were consuming in their kisses wet and hot when suddenly Sam murmured :

-I will never get tired of you, I've wanted so much, so long...

-Here I am, I'm all yours, as always.

Sam held her, stroked her warm body and he felt her hands caressing him . Diane knew where she must to touch him, knew every inch of his anatomy, was amazing, despite the time that had elapsed, they had not forgotten how get excited . Began a rhythmic climbing in which, on each new level, more vehemently they desired to become in one.

That cold but sunny morning of February had begun deliciously, and night and volcanic awakening had opened their appetite.

'Darling,' -said Sam- how about if we ask them to bring us breakfast?. -

-Mmmm, sounds perfect, I'm starving.

'No wonder,- said Sam with mischievous smile. - What do you want? -.

-I do not care - said Diane- what you like... She kissed him again on the lips and Sam kissed her back before picking up the phone that I had in the nightstand, to call room service.

-Yes, good morning, we are of the 102... We wanted to order a full breakfast for two - Sam said-... and a bottle of Champagne...

Diane was surprised at such request and grinned.

- Should we celebrate it? -Sam said-, there are few nights as wonderful as this.

-Sure , I guess you're right - Diane added a little puzzled- . Sam was an amazing man in many ways.

After a relaxing shower, they had breakfast, coffee with fresh croissants and recalling that stormy night, more than two years ago , which the lights went out and they two were in that same inn, nestled in bed, in front of the fireplace lit . Now they had a shared past that united them even more.

At one point, Sam grabbed the bottle of champagne and proceeded to uncork. Diane looked at him with a smile.

Once opened, he filled the cup of Diane, yours, as always, contained soda, but that had no importance . He lifted the cup ready for the toast and said:

- For a great night, and the most wonderful of women.

Diane nodded in appreciation, bringing her glass to his, but could not hide some disappointment . She believed that the champagne was to celebrate a new matrimonial proposal . But Sam seemed reluctant to propose one more time.

Then he added : - Last night I lied when I told you that be together you and me would mean nothing . For me it has been incredible and very important , as long as I'm with you . - Sam noticed a sad look upon her smile and asked:

- Is something wrong?

'Nothing , -said Diane unconvinced- . I am also very happy to be with you. She could not tell the truth , she had already apologized last night and he avoided the subject. What else could she to do? ... Perhaps he had spoiled the chance of a lifetime ...

-How about a stroll on the beach? . Makes a nice morning -suggested Sam- .

- Sure, I have clothes, I dress quickly and we go.

- Very nice .

Sam knew the reason for his displeasure. He knews her very well. He was aware that he had been avoiding the main topic , but he was sure that this ride she would be happy. He wanted to see her happy, not to see her suffering.

They were walking holding hands along one of the beautiful beaches of Cabo. The sun barely warmed but they were dressed warmly. Diane was wearing a down jacket of light brown and beige cap and scarf, conjoined with thick corduroy pants . Sam meanwhile, wore a leather jacket , pants and black cloth. Their hands were surprisingly warm because were joined.-

-How beautiful are these beaches! - Diane said , I love this place, I especially like that we have fond memories of many weekends here .

- Yes ... - Sam said , putting his arm around her left shoulder . - And I know we will not forget these days , don´t you think ? .

Diane smiled in reply , Sam did not want to delay it anymore and decided to come clean :

- So,.. you like the beach - asked as they continued walking, his arm around her waist ? .'Very much,- she said.

- Then…, you think this is a good place to ask you to be my wife? .

Diane looked at him stunned , she felt couldn´t breathe for a few seconds , but then oxigen was returning to fill his lungs .

- Sam , is the perfect place! … Of course I'll marry you - She felt the heart beating in her throat , as she hugged and kissed him nonstop. He embraced her excited and really happy.

- Diane , after tonight ... and this morning , and after everything we've been through, good and bad , I think it is time to put aside the nonsense and tell the truth. I will not let you go again after this weekend anymore...

Diane sprouted tears of joy.- I do not know how I said no...- said Diane.

-Sssst!, I told you last night, I didn´t want to talk about it anymore. I wanted to be with you in this beautiful beach for always remember how your husband asked you marriage, and, one day, tell our children and grandchildren.

-Sam, you're wonderful. Now we have to celebrate ...

- What do you want? -

-Let's rent a bike and take a walk together.

- Diane, are you sure?... I'll be exhausted when we return to the hotel!.

- Well, with the sea breeze you recover soon.- She said laughing openly.

-You have to take care of me, future Mrs. Malone, it's your obligation.

-So, I pretend that you remain in shape ... walks ... just a little while, the sea air will give you strength ...

They rented the bike, they had dinner at a romantic restaurant and continued to enjoy their special time, when they will return to Cheers on Monday, they must to say something very important to everyone.


End file.
